Dead Fairy
by deranged kazuna55
Summary: Natsu meets Zeref on Tenrou during the S-class trials, failing the expectations of Zeref of killing him. He sends Natsu to Tokunosu to experience hell. Natsu can still use his magic but must keep it a secret. But can he with all the chaos around him?. Rated M for gore and ...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover story, so don't expect that it will good**

* * *

 **Dead Fairy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Zeref**

"Stay Back, Go Away" a dark-haired man said

"What are you talking about?" Elfman asked the man

"Fairytail members are the only ones allowed here, I don't recognize you!" Evergreen pointed out

Evergreen and Elfman continued to go nearer to the man

"No, stay back, it's coming" the man said as a dark magic aura started to form around him gradually growing bigger

"NO!" the man said as the magic aura exploded and headed for Evergreen and Elfman.

They both waited for the impact, they closed their eyes and was thrown away. They thought that the magic hit them. Elfman slowly opened his eyes and saw a Natsu infront of them. Evergreen also opened her eyes seeing blue. Suddenly the blue thing moved and flew beside Natsu. Natsu and Happy pushed them out of the way.

"Who are you, what kind of magic is that?" Natsu asked

"Aye" Happy said also demanding an answer

"Natsu" both of them murmured

Evergreen and Elfman looked towards the man and saw within 10 meters radius from the man everything died. The trees, the grass, the insects and hell the air seemed dead also. Natsu was standing within that area, which confused Evergreen

' _IF everything is dead, how come Natsu is alive'_ Evergreen thought as she continued examining the pink-haired mage.

' _His scarf, it's black_ ' Evergreen realized

"Natsu, what happened to your scarf" Evergreen shouted causing Happy and Natsu to look at his scarf.

"It's black, woah" Happy said in awestruck

"No, it doesn't go well with my clothes" Natsu said flipping his clothes so it would match his black scarf. He then looked at the man who was starting to cry.

"Oi, why are you crying?" Natsu asked as the dark-haired man that was now crying

"It's you, I have finally met you" the man said

"Natsu, who is he, sounds like he's looking for you" Happy said to Natsu who was confused as he was

"I don't know, Oi, who are you?" Natsu asked again

"I'm Zeref, I have finally met you Natsu, thank you" the man said still crying

"I don't care who you are, but you messed with my family"

"AND MY SCARF!" Natsu shouted as he charged in and punched the man in the face sending him flying back

Evergreen and Elfman sweatdropped at what Natsu just did.

"Is that all, Is that all you could do, it seems I was mistaken" Zeref said with disappointment

" Are you mocking me?" Natsu said who was now furious "I'm gonna let you have a taste of this"

" **ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON"**

" **IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON"**

Elfman, Evergreen and Happy were stunned that Natsu attacked the man, using the most destructive spells. They were now worried for the man called Zeref. They waited until the dust cleared caused by Natsu's attacks. When it finally settled they were shocked that the man didn't even have single scratch on him

"Impossible" Natsu said

"Natsu, you are not yet strong enough to kill me" Zeref calmly said with a bit of sad tone

"You still have to train, grow stronger" Zeref continued

"What are you talking about?Kill.. I won't kill anybody" Natsu shouted at Zeref

"I must let you see hell" Zeref said and a magic circle suddenly encased Natsu which Happy saw and tried to reach but was blinded by a flash of light. Happy made contact with a tree a few meters away from where Natsu once stood

"Did you see where Natsu went?" Happy asked Evergreen and Elfman

"No" Elfman said

"Look the Zeref guy he;s gone" Evergreen voice out

The trio looked around trying to find traces but, as if he was never there.

"We better inform Master" Evergreen said, and with that the three bolted away

* * *

This time of the year Fairytail holds their S-Class trials exam. Right now they were in Tenroujima where it is said to be Fairytail's sacred ground.

* * *

"Uhhh, my head hurts," Natsu groggily said

Looking around he saw houses and a figure approaching him. The figure emerged and it was a teenage girl

"Are you okay?" the girl asked

"yes, Where is this place?" Natsu asked still looking around

"Tokunosu"

* * *

 ** _HOTD Opening track :_ I play **

* * *

**SO what did you think**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite**

 **Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Fairy

Chapter 2

Tokonosu

"Tokonosu?" Natsu asked the girl

"Yes, Tokonosu, Japan" the girl replied

"What happened?" Natsu said to himself trying to remember what happened.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked

"Yes" Natsu replied still trying to recall his memories, then it him like flood. S-Class trials and Zeref. His friends, tenroujima.

"Shit" Natsu managed to say before passing out

' _Where am I'_ _Natsu said looking around and yet all he could see was nothing_

' _Where am I' Natsu repeated again_

' _Hello Natsu' a new voice said_

' _Where are you?' Natsu looked around frantically said_

' _We are in your subconscious Natsu' the voice said_

' _Who are you, what is subconscious?' Natsu asked at the same time_

' _It's me Zeref, your mind is what a subconscious is' the voice replied_

' _Why?' Natsu just said_

' _Why indeed' Zeref said_

 _Before Natsu could say more he was blinded by a bright light_

Natsu just opened his eyes, still adjusting from the brightness around him. After a while his eyes were fine and he looked around, he was in a room lying on couch and a man staring at him

' _Why is he staring at me like that?_ ' Natsu thought ' _Is he gay?_ '

"Boy, speak up" the man said

"Uhhh" Natsu just said confused on what he was supposed to do

"Explain, why my daughter calls in the middle of the day, and asks me to carry a guy home" the man irritatingly said

"Uh, I don't follow" Natsu said once again and a girl entered the room. It was the same girl that he had met.

"Oto-san" the girl said

"What?" the man replied

' _Father huh_ ' Natsu thought

"I'm sorry for my father, he is a bit strict see he's a policeman." The girl apologized

"What my father was trying to say was, who are you, what are you doing here" the girl said with a smile

"Uhmmm" Natsu said once again

"Say that one more time, I'll have you arrested" the father of the girl said

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. That's my name" Natsu said in rapid fire

"So you do understand" the man said

"So what are you doing here?" the man asked

"I don't know, when I awoke I saw her then I lost consciousness again, then this" Natsu answered

"Okay, Get out" the man said

"What?" Natsu asked

"Get out" the man shouted

Natsu stood up and left the room but before he could go any further he realized he didn't know where the exit was.

"I don't know how" Natsu sheepishly said to the father and daughter who were just about to leave the room

"Show her out Rei" the man said before walking away from them

"Sorry about that" the girl apologized as she guided Natsu out of the house

"My name's Rei Miyamoto" the girl said before closing the door

' _Now, what do I do?_ ' Natsu thought as he walked. When he passed by other people he could hear them talking about his hair due to his senses, but he just ignored it. He continued walking until he saw a park. He went there and sat on the nearest bench.

' _Hopefully this day doesn't get any worse, I miss Magnolia already'_ Natsu thought and much to his dissatisfaction the skies thundered and soon it was pouring down on him

' _You just had to shut up Natsu, just shut up_ ' Natsu mentally cursed himself as he was being soaked by the rain

The park had emptied by now and he was the only one there. The rain didn't looked like it was going to stop soon.

' _My magic,_ ' Natsu thought, he looked around to check if someone was there or not

Natsu focused and his hands bursted into flames. He was joyed too see that he can still use his magic. Natsu stopped the lessened the flow of magic until it was just a small flame. The flame danced around his hands providing warmth and comfort for the dragon slayer. The rain was not affecting his fire but his body so he decided to let up some magic around him so he could stay dry.

Natsu just watched the flame on his hands move while he thought about what happened to him, what he was going to do next and what was going to become of him

' _Shit_ ' Natsu thought as he noticed another presence, he quickly cut off his magic.

"What are you doing out here?" he heard someone say, basing from the voice and scent it was a girl unless it was a soft voiced- vanilla smelling boy.

He looked towards the person and saw Rei

"Rei" He said, Rei moved closer so that her umbrella would cover both of them

"It's pouring out here, What are you doing out?" Rei asked

"Nothing" Natsu casually said

"Don't you have a home, Why don't you go there" Rei recommended

"It's far" Natsu just said, himself not knowing where Tokonosu was

"Well, why don't you come home with me" Rei said

"Your father is scary" Natsu deadpanned

"Nope, you just have to get on his good side" Rei smiled again

"Fine" Natsu agreed, since he didn't what he was doing

* * *

[Timeskip: 5 years later]

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Natsu was awakened by his damned clock. He grumpily hit the clock to make it stop but the ringing did not stop. He buried his face more to the pillow and tried to hit the alarm clock again, then again the ringing did not stop. Natsu got annoyed and hit the clock again with such force that it broke

' _Again?!_ ' Natsu mentally thought. He rose up from his bed and saw his smashed to pieced alarm clock. He cursed and slowly picked up the pieces and threw it out. He opened a drawer and brought out an alarm clock. Inside the drawer was six pieces of alarm clocks, making it five since Natsu just took out another one to replace his old one.

' _Damn school_ ' Natsu thought as he prepared

He ate breakfast, bathed and changed to his uniform, you know the usual stuff you do when preparing to go to school. Natsu wore his scarf around his uniform which blended nicely with his uniform. Natsu had never been able to fix the color of his scarf so he decided to go with it.

He checked his phone for time and it said 7: 45 A.M

' _Shit, 15 minutes to go_ ' Natsu thought as he left his apartment in a sprint.

* * *

You see 5 years ago when Natsu was invited by Rei to her home. He lived there for five months. He helped on doing chores and stuff. Rei's father, Tadashi Miyamoto was kind enough 'due to Rei's pleas' to let Natsu stay with them till he got a job. Tadashi may never admit this infront of other people but he liked the cooking Natsu. One day Rei's mother told Natsu about a job opening on a nearby restaurant which Natsu nailed easily. He earned enough money to buy an apartment and sustain himself. He even worked sideline jobs. 4 years ago Rei's father enrolled Natsu to the same highschool which Rei will go. It was hard for Natsu at first to blend in because of his unnatural hair color and his lack of knowledge of the cultures and stuff of the people there. Rei was held back a year due to a teacher and Natsu was now in his senior year.

* * *

"Natsu-kun" he heard someone shout as he entered the school building. It was Rei waiting for him by the main entrance to the building.

"You're late AGAIN" Rei pouted

"Nope, but if we stay here we will be" Natsu said as he punched Rei's cheeks

The two parted ways as Natsu made his way to the fourth year building and Rei to the third year building.

Natsu dodged and dashed the people on the hallways. He finally saw his classroom and when he opened it the bell rang

"Just in time" Natsu praised himself

"Yo, Natsu, barely made it I see, well good for you" a student said to Natsu

"Shut up Komuro" Natsu said as he sat down on his char

"You shut up" Komuro replied back

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" the teacher shouted at them which they didn't notice enter the classroom.

' _How the hell does sensei does that?'_ Natsu said to himself as the teacher started the class. Natsu had sensed sensei enter the classroom once, the teacher was good he'll give him that.

"May I go out sensei" Natsu politely asked permission

"Sure, but it is not my fault if you fail" the teacher warned

Natsu was in the top of his class, a straight A-student. Ever since he got transported here he dedicated himself to find a way back and the only way was studying. The teachers allowed Natsu to hang around since he always get good grades and a prodigy at school.

Natsu was now leaning on the emergency exit balcony. That was his favorite spot, no one came there so he freely uses is magic there to entertain himself.

Something caught Natsu's eyes by the front gate. Using his heightened senses he watched the commotion.

A man was by the gate standing there and the teachers were there to confront the person. The P.E teacher got violent and grabbed the man not noticing the large ripped off flesh on the man's back. The P.E teacher slammed the 'person' by the gate and the man bit him, then he started biting other teachers, then the teachers bit each other.

' _Shit_ ' Natsu thought as he ran back towards his room

* * *

 **So yeah guys another chapter yay bravo**

 **I decided to summarize the five years since I didn't feel like writing the boring details**

 **Rei was in her last year of middle school when she met Natsu.**

 **Natsu is smart and has a job**

 **Rei was fine by devastated at first when she was held back a grade**

 **Natsu was furious but okay when Rei was held back**

 **Komuro is Natsu's best friend**

 **It is Natsu x Rei and Saeko x Komuro**

 **Hope all confusions are gone**


End file.
